1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for an integrated circuit chip, and in particular to a cooling system for an integrated circuit chip which is capable of efficiently cooling heat generated at an integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a computer includes an input unit for inputting information, namely, data, a CPU (central processing unit) for processing data inputted through the input unit and an output unit for outputting data processed by the CPU, when a user inputs data through the input unit, the inputted data is processed by the CPU and is outputted through the output unit.
An input unit of a computer includes a keyboard, a mark reader, an optical character reader and an audio input unit, etc., and an output unit of a computer includes a monitor and a printer, etc.
Particularly, a main body of a computer consists of a main board mounted with plural integrated circuit chips such as a CPU, etc. and additional electronic parts; connection parts for transmitting/receiving signals with a hard disk as one of a storing unit, the main board and an input/output units; and a casing for receiving the main board, the hard disk and the connection parts, etc.
In addition, inside the casing of the main body, a power supply for supplying power is installed, and a cooling unit for radiating and cooling heat generated at the main board, the hard disk and the power supply, etc. placed inside the casing is installed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a general computer, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating a cooling unit for cooling a CPU of the computer shown in FIG. 1.
In the meantime, in the operation of the computer, heat is generated at the main board, the hard disk and the power supply, etc., in order to operate the computer stably, heat generated in the main body of the computer has to be efficiently cooled.
As depicted in FIG. 1, in order to cool heat generated in the main body of the computer, a heat sink 40 is installed at a certain side of a main board 30 at which a CPU 20 is installed, and a fan assembly 50 for generating air flow is installed along with the heat sink 40.
The heat sink 40 includes a contact surface 41 contacted to the CPU 20 of the main board 30 and plural radiation pins 42 perpendicularly extended from the contact surface 41 so as to have a certain thickness and area, and the fan assembly 50 includes a fan 52 and a fan motor 53 installed inside a fan housing 51. The heat sink 40 is combined with the fan assembly 50 by the plural radiation pins 42 and plural bolts 60.
When power is applied to the computer and the computer operates, high temperature heat is generated in the CPU 20 of the main board 30, the heat generated in the CPU 20 is transmitted through the heat sink 40.
Simultaneously, the fan assembly 50 installed at the heat sink 40 operates and generates air flow, by the air flow generated by the fan assembly 50, outer air flows in through blast ports (not shown) formed at a certain side of the casing 10, the heat transmitted to the heat sink 40 is radiated, and accordingly the CPU 20 of the main board 30 is cooled.
However, in the conventional computer cooling unit, there are limitations in cooling capacity and cooling speed, in addition, because the CPU 20 is cooled by the air flow, impurities may penetrate the casing 10, it may cause failure of internal parts, in addition, noise may occur due to the operation of the fan assembly 50.
In particular, with the development of information society, data processing speed of an integrated circuit chip such as a CPU, etc. has been rapidly improved, its data processing capacity has been remarkably increased/integrated, also capacity of additional construction parts has been improved, and accordingly an amount of heat generated in the operation of the computer has been greatly increased.
Because of those reasons, in a general cooling system using a fan assembly to cool an integrated circuit chip, it is impossible to cool sufficiently lots of heat generated in the integrated circuit chip, and accordingly wrong operation or a failure of the integrated circuit chip may occur due to over heat.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling system for an integrated circuit chip which is capable of efficiently cooling lots of heat generated in an integrated circuit chip.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling system for an integrated circuit chip including an evaporator contacted-combined with an integrated circuit chip installed onto a board and absorbing heat generated at the integrated circuit chip; a compressor connected to the evaporator by a first connection pipe; a condenser connected to the compressor by a second connection pipe; an expansion means connected to the condenser by a third connection pipe and simultaneously connected to the evaporator by a fourth connection pipe; and a mounting board installed onto the board by a board combining means and mounted with the compressor, the condenser and the expansion means.
In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling system for an integrated circuit chip including an evaporator contacted-combined with an integrated circuit chip installed onto a board fixed to a frame and absorbing heat generated at the integrated circuit chip; a compressor connected to the evaporator by a first connection pipe; a condenser connected to the compressor by a second connection pipe; an expansion means connected to the condenser by a third connection pipe and simultaneously connected to the evaporator by a fourth connection pipe; and a mounting board installed at the frame by a board combining means and mounted with the compressor, the condenser and the expansion means.